1. Field
Example embodiments relate to donor substrates, methods of laser induced thermal imaging and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices using the same. Particularly, example embodiments relate to donor substrates capable of easily observing a position of a transferred organic layer pattern, methods of laser induced thermal imaging using the same and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, organic light emitting display devices may include various organic layers such as an organic light emitting layer, a hole injection layer, an electron transfer layer, etc. In processes for forming the organic layers of conventional organic light emitting display devices, an ink-jet printing process may use limited materials for forming the organic layers except the light emitting layer, and it may be necessary to form an additional structure on a substrate for the ink-jet printing process. When using a deposition process for forming organic layers, it may be difficult to apply the deposition process to the organic light emitting display device having a relatively large area, because the deposition process may use a micro-dimensioned metal mask.
Recently, a laser induced thermal imaging process has been developed for forming organic layers of the organic light emitting display device. In the conventional laser induced thermal imaging process, a laser beam from a laser irradiation apparatus may be converted to a thermal energy, and a transfer layer of a donor substrate may be partially transferred on a display substrate of the organic light emitting display device by the thermal energy, thereby to form an organic layer pattern. As for the conventional laser induced thermal imaging process, however, the position of the organic layer pattern may be observed after removing the donor substrate from an acceptor substrate.